


A Little Less Sixteen Candles

by YumishioriRhul



Series: Infinity on High [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Other, Self-Harm, Tooth Rotting Fluff, pre-game, so sweet your teeth hurt, teens having crushes, young gym leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Third times a charm, or so they say. Piers is trying, yet again, to complete the Gym Challenge, But things don't always go your way... nor do they go the way you think.(pre-Sugar We're Going Down)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Infinity on High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658860
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Starting the journey

Piers tugged his black tank down, getting irritated at how it was rising up. He sighed and gave up fighting with it, moving to scoop up Starchild, his recently rescued Zigzagoon. Making sure he had his bag sufficiently packed, the teen walked out of his room and closed the door. He hesitated in the hallway before sighing and stepping into the living room.    
  
“Oi, looks like sleepin’ beauty’s finally awake! Come sit yer arse down, ya wee cunt. Made yer favorite breakfast.” Zack, Piers’s dad grinned.    
  
“I helped…” Marnie said shyly.    
  
Piers opened his mouth only to be cut off by his dad waving a spatula around and pointing at him with it. “Nu uh, no buts, ya will make it in time t’ Hammerlocke t’ board th’ train for Motostoke. Ya can ‘ave breakfast w’ yer lil’ sis an’ I.”   
  
The fifteen-year-old boy looked down, a bit embarrassed before he set Starchild down along with his bag. He watched the Zigzagoon zip over to Zack. Piers shook his head, sitting at the kitchen table with Marnie, who reached out for a hug. He gave her one and kissed her temple. He smiled as she giggled before a plate was set in front of him. He watched as his dad sat down, setting Marnie’s plate in front of her before digging into his food.    
  
Piers stared down at his plate, picking up his fork as he admired the full breakfast his dad made. “Da’... did we even ‘ave th’ money--” he started before hearing his old man snort in response.    
  
“O’ course we did, ya wee cunt. Now enjoy yer Spikemuth Fry, I know it’s yer fav, an’ I can damn well spoil ya if I bloody please.” Zack retorted.   
  
“Cunt! Damn! Bloody!” Marnie chirped.   
  
“Don’t say those words, Marns. They’re bad an’ if ya say ‘em, a Morgrem might come after ya.” Their dad chastised her.   
  
“But da’s Morgrem is nice…” Marnie muttered.    
  
Zack ruffled her hair, “That’s right, but that’s only cause I trained ‘im t’ b’ nice. Now eat yer breakfast.”   
  
“Okay.” She said softly before starting to eat.    
  
Piers smiled softly as he dug into one the yolk of one of his fried eggs with his Spikemuth Soda Bread. He hummed as he ate, eyeing the baked beans, bangers, bacon, tomatoes, blood pudding, mushrooms, and potato farls on his plate.    
  
“Don’t worry too much if ya can’t eat it all, ‘ll jus’ pack it up for ya an’ send ya off w’ it.” His dad smiled, taking a big bite of blood pudding and chasing it down with his own Soda Bread.    
  
“Da’--” Piers started, having just stuffed his face with a bite of a banger and potato farl.   
  
“Don’t talk w’ yer mouth full, Piers. I taught ya better than that.” Zack chastised him but he had a playful tone as he did so.    
  
Piers blushed and finished chewing his food before swallowing it. “Sorry Da’... but ya ain’t gonna send it w’ me…”   
  
“‘Course I d’! Gotta make sure yer well-fed while yer on yer journey, yea?” He dad smirked.   
  
The teen picked at his food with his fork, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. “Ya.. ya sure s’okay for me t’ d’ th’ Gym Challenge? I ain’t messin’ up any o’ yer concerts or tours am I?”   
  
“Oi, that’s grown up shite, an’ ya don’t need t’ b’ worryin’ ‘bout that. Ya should only b’ worryin’ ‘bout whether or not yer gonna reach yer old man this time.” Zack grinned at him.   
  
“I will!” Piers’s eyes sparked and he heard his dad chuckle.    
  
“Ya think yer gonna stomp yer old man int’ th’ ground, d’ ya?” He watched his dad smirk at him and he nodded. “Well, I can’t wait for ya t’ come an’ try.”   
  
The teen started eating again, trying to finish quickly now that he was excited to take on his dad. He spotted that slight smile on the older man’s features. He loved it when his dad was happy, but it was really rare when Zack was ever anything else around his kids.   
  
As he finished his breakfast, having finished it all, he down his tea and smiled, getting up to grab his back and Starchild again. “‘M ‘eadin’ out now!” he shouted as he made for the door.    
  
“Oi, not so fast.” Piers stopped and turned towards his dad and sister. Marnie darted over to him and hugged him tightly. “Ya gotta give us a proper goodbye first, yea?”   
  
“Sorry Da’... sorry Marnie.” Piers hugged them both before Zack kneeled down to scoop up Marnie just to make sure she didn’t try to follow the teen out again.   
  
She did it every year Piers had done the Gym Challenge. His dad was determined not to let her do so this year. “Tell yer big bro, good luck and see ya later, Marns.”   
  
The five-year old’s bottom lip wobble and she softly mumbled a “good luck and see you later” to her older brother.    
  
Piers reached out to ruffle her hair, “‘ll b’ ‘ome b’fore ya know it!”   
  
“Not if ya b’come Champ.” Zack grinned at him.   
  
“Ya think this will b’ th’ year, Da’?” Piers asked softly.    
  
His dad nodded, turning him and leading him out of the flat. “O’ ‘course, ya will d’ amazin’. I got a good feelin’ ‘bout this year.”   
  
Piers smiled up at his dad, shifting Starchild. “Thanks Da’. ’ll b’ sure t’ d’ ya an’ Spikemuth proud!”   
  
“I know ya will. Now get goin’, ya gotta make it t’ Hammerlocke an’ get on that train.” Zack smiled tenderly at him, “Don’t worry, ‘ll b’ checkin’ in on ya periodically. An’ remember t’ train yer pokemon up some b’fore ya take on that first Gym.”   
  
“I will Da’.” Piers waved before he sprinted away, “Luv ya both!” he called as he ran.   
  
“Luv ya too, ya wee cunt.” Zack chuckled before shifting Marnie. “Ya wanna go play dress up, Marns?”   
  
“Yea! Make da’ look pretty!” Marnie chirped happily, her dad chuckling.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers dashed down the streets and alleyways of Spikemuth, easily navigating his way out of the front gate. He shielded his eyes as he blinked to try and get used to the natural brightness that was kept from the inside of Spikemuth. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked around. After a few moments of taking in the area, Piers sprinted towards the tunnel that stood between Spikemuth and Hammerlocke.    
  
He made it to the train station just in time, plopping down in an empty seat and setting Starchild down next to him. He sighed and slumped back as he waited for the train to move. Just as he closed his eyes and started to relax, Piers was startled by the sound of someone sitting across from him.    
  
A dark-skinned boy about his age, with a… fang? sticking out of his mouth, grinned at him. “Is this seat taken? No? Cool!”    
  
Piers shrunk down into his seat, “N-no… seat ain’t taken…” he said softly.   
  
The boy stared at him, tilting his head, “Oh, you must not like strangers. My name’s Raihan! Now we’re not strangers.” He beamed.   
  
“Piers… m’ name is Piers…” He mumbled.   
  
“Piers huh? You talk funny. I like it!” Raihan shifted to pull out his phone, “So you’re doing the Gym Challenge too, right?”   
  
“Y-yea… but ‘m gonna train m’ pokemon up some first in th’ Wild Area…” He responded softly.   
  
“Hey, that isn’t a half-bad idea! Mind if I tag along?” the other teen asked.   
  
Piers looked down and shrugged, “I guess it ain’t ‘urtin’ nuthin’ if ya do.” He jumped as the other boy grabbed his arm, making his eyes widen.   
  
“Awesome, thanks! We’re gonna be best friends and rivals Piers!”    
  
_ Oh, Arceus… what did I get m’self int’...? _   



	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan makes new friends... which means so does Piers.

The Opening Ceremony was… well boring. Piers had heard it all the previous two years he’d done this. The only reason he actually went was that he needed to get his uniform number reregistered and get a new uniform. After having done that, the teen looked around for Raihan. He hadn’t been too far behind him with getting his own uniform number and uniform. Now he couldn’t find the shorter teen.   
  
Piers pursed his lips, shaking his head as he sighed and looked around for Raihan. He asked a few of the other challengers if they’d seen the other teen and got shrugs or “no”s. Just as he was about to give up, Piers suddenly felt someone jump onto his back. He gasped, near falling over as Raihan laughed in his ear loudly.   
  
“Haha! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you!” The shorter teen beamed at him as he got off Piers’s back.    
  
The taller teen rubbed his lower back and sighed, “ I almost left w’out ya…”   
  
“Sorry! I made a new friend! Thought he and his friend could tag along… hope that’s okay.” Raihan laughed nervously as he watched Piers cross his arms over his chest.   
  
“I guess that’s fine… jus’ talk w’ me next time, please?” Piers sighed some.   
  
“Thanks, Piers!” the smaller teen grinned big at him before turning his head, “Oh hey, here they come now! Leon, Sonia, over here!” Raihan called and waved.    
  
The taller teen turned to look behind himself, watching a teen boy with really purple hair and a ginger-haired teen girl walk over to them. Without thinking, Piers moved to shyly stand behind Raihan. The shorter teen looked up at him curiously before he was tackled into a hug by the purple-haired teen. The darker-skinned teen laughed and returned the hug.    
  
“Hey, you two! This is Piers, that guy I was telling you had good ideas!” Raihan beamed at them.   
  
“Hi! I’m Leon! You can call me Lee, if you like!” His smile was brighter than Raihan’s.    
  
“Don’t mind him, He’s a bit overexcitable. I’m Sonia. My Grandma is Professor Magnolia.” The teen girl smiled gently and Piers felt himself relax a bit.   
  
“...’ello…” Piers muttered, looking awkward and shy.    
  
“I didn’t know you were shy, Piers!” Raihan turned to him and pat his shoulder.    
  
The taller teen sighed and shook his head, “Let’s jus’... ‘ead out t’ th’ Wild Area b’fore it gets too dark…” he muttered, moving to head out of the Motostoke Gym.   
  
Raihan, Leon, and Sonia looked at each other before they sprinted to catch up to him. When all four of them got outside, Piers stretched.    
  
“If we leave soon, we can set up camp an’ start curry… s’bout lunchtime.” the taller teen muttered to himself as he started making his way to the gate leading out to the Wild Area.   
  
Sonia and Leon looked at one another before Sonia shrugged and jogged over to Piers. “So… where are you from? I don’t recognize your accent.”   
  
“Oh… uhm… Spikemuth…” He muttered in response. Piers jumped as Raihan and Leon both slung an arm around him.    
  
“Spikemuth? That’s cool! Sonia and I are from Postwick!” Leon grinned.   
  
“And I’m from Hammerlocke!” Raihan nodded.   
  
“Yer th’ big city kid, Rai… While Sonia an’ Lee are th’ country kids… an’ ‘m th’ town kid.” Piers mumbled, trailing off when he thought he was being a bother.    
  
“Hey, you okay, Piers?” Leon asked, leaning in close to the taller teen’s face.    
  
“Y-yea…” Piers looked away, flushing a bit. “Wh-where d’ ya guys wanna camp?” He asked, trying to change the subject and get his mind off how pretty Leon’s eyes were.    
  
The other teens paused and looked around as they stepped into the Wild Area. Piers knew a few spots that were good, but he didn’t want to give away his potential training grounds. Sonia hummed, “Why don’t we go near the Watchtower Ruins?” she suggested.   
  
“Too many ghost types that are territorial over there.” Piers automatically responded.   
  
The three other teens eyed him. “Well… what about the area to the left of Axew’s Eye?” Raihan asked.    
  
“That’s relatively clear, but lots o’ others like t’ camp there…” The taller teen muttered.   
  
“North Lake Miloch?” Leon asked.   
  
“The pokemon there are a bit too high in level t’ try an catch or train w’.” Piers watched them stare at him and he sighed. “Alright, let’s go t’ th’ Dappled Grove. There’s a Bewear there but it’s safe so long as ya stay out of its territory.” He watched them beam at him and he shook his head.    
  
Piers led them from East Lake Axewell and towards Dappled Grove, shifting Starchild from his bags and onto his shoulders. “So… ‘ow old are ya guys?”   
  
“Fourteen,” Raihan and Leon answered.   
  
“Fifteen,” Sonia said with them.   
  
“‘m fifteen as well.” He answered.   
  
“I’ll be fifteen in a month!” Raihan exclaimed.   
  
“I’ll be fifteen in a few weeks.” Leon smiled.   
  
“Ahhh! My rival is already beating me!” The shorter of the four teens growled out.   
  
“Of course I am, Raihan… I’m gonna be Champ!” Leon puffed out his chest proudly. “I’m being endorsed by the Chairman anyways!”   
  
“No way, I’m gonna stomp you into the ground, Lee! I’ll be the Champ and you’ll be kissing the ground I walk on!” Raihan puffed his chest out more.    
  
Piers sighed, shaking his head. “Nah, ‘m gonna b’ th’ Champ. M’ Da’ said so an’ he’s endorsin’ me.”   
  
“How many times have you attempted this challenge, though?” Raihan asked and that made the taller teen shrink down into himself.   
  
Sonia slapped Raihan against the back of his head. “Don’t listen to Raihan, those just weren’t your years, and if your dad believes in you enough to endorse you and says this is your year, I believe it!” She smiled at him tenderly.    
  
“Yea! Raihan just lacks tact it seems. That was mean to say Rai.” Leon chastised the other boy.   
  
Raihan slumped some, “Sorry Piers, I didn’t mean it.”   
  
The taller teen waved his hand, “S’okay. ‘m used t’ it. Lots o’ people doubt ‘ll make it even t’ m’ Da’ cause ‘m from Spikemuth an’ refuse to Dynamax.”   
  
“YOU DON’T DYNAMAX?!” Raihan shouted in disbelief.   
  
“I--” Piers was cut off.   
  
“Wait… reach your dad? Is your dad The Spikemuth Gym Leader?” Leon asked in wonder.   
  
“Yea, he’s th’ Dark Type Gym Leader who don’t Dynamax.” the elder teen nodded.   
  
“Wait, so your dad is Zack? As in  _ the  _ Zack?” Raihan asked, his eyes sparkling.   
  
“...yea?” Piers said softly.   
  
“That’s so cool!” Sonia, Leon, and Raihan all said at the same time. Piers blinked in confusion, eyes wide.    
  
“I-it is?” He asked.   
  
“Yea! Your dad is world-famous! He’s great at pokemon battles too! He’s as tough as taking on any of the other gyms, I’ve heard.” Raihan spoke excitedly.   
  
“Your dad is inspirational! He inspired me to take this challenge, even if Chairman Rose is the one endorsing me. He’s so cool and tough! I bet you’re just as good as he is! I can see why he thinks you’ll be Champ this year!” Leon beamed at him.   
  
Piers flushed deeply, stopping the group in the middle of a small forest. “W-we’re here… an’ thanks Lee…”    
  
“Of course! We’re best friends and rivals right?” The purple-haired teen smiled.   
  
Piers watched as the other three teens went about setting up their tents and letting their pokemon out. He watched for a moment longer before doing the same. Once he had his tent finished and the curry pot set up for them to use, he texted his dad.   
  
**_‘ey Da’... jus’ updatin’ ya. I made some friends t’day. Mayb’ they’ll stick around… mayb’. We jus’ set up camp an’ will b’ makin’ Curry in a moment, ‘ll send a picture when we’re done._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers hesitated, worrying his bottom lip before adding one final line and sending the text.   
  
**_Da’... why d’ I feel butterfrees in m’ belly when one of ‘em smiles at me?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late but here you go, hope you all enjoy~


	3. Let's Rock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers, Leon, and Raihan admire Zack as he takes on his first challenger of the season.

Piers sat on a stump, silently eating a spoonful of Sweet Cheese-Covered Curry. He stared at the text he’d received back from his dad before he’d sent the picture of his, Leon’s and Raihan’s curries. Before they had started making the Curry, Sonia had run off to meet with another friend she had made. The three teen boys had helped her repack up her things so she could camp with Nessa.    
  
The teen heard Starchild chirp at him and he moved to feed the Zigzagoon more of his curry with a smile. His eyes trailed back to the text as he finished off the rest of the curry.   
  
**_Well, son… that jus’ means ya ‘ave a wee crush. ‘m glad ya updated me, s’good t’ keep Marns updated or she starts cryin’. ‘ave ya started trainin’ yer Pokemon yet?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers had responded with a no and then sent the picture of the three Curry plates to his dad. He hadn’t responded yet, so the teen decided to open the telly app on his phone. He quickly browsed through to see if his dad had any challengers yet, pausing when he saw the Spikemuth gym.   
  
Setting his plate on top of Starchild’s empty one, Piers shifted and turned up the volume on his phone. He startled as he felt hands on his shoulders but relaxed at seeing Leon and Raihan leaning on him to look at his screen.   
  
“I still can’t believe you don’t have a Rotom in your phone…” Raihan grumbled.   
  
“Shh, Zack’s about to battle! I can’t wait!” Leon beamed and wiggled in excitement.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Zack smiled at the picture that Piers had sent him, shifting Marnie on his hip some. He showed her the picture and grinned. “Yer big bro did good, yea?”   
  
“Yea!” Marnie chirped happily.    
  
Zack smiled at her as he pocketed his phone. “Yer bro has a crush… I wonder who it’s on…” He rubbed his chin.    
  
“...crush?” his daughter asked.   
  
“Ya will understand when yer older. Wanna go see auntie Isla?” He asked as he grabbed her already packed back from nearby.   
  
“Yea! Auntie Isla!” Marnie chimed happily.   
  
Zack chuckled softly as he slung the shoulder strap of the packed bag over his shoulder and exited the flat. He handed his daughter the pink Zigzagoon plush Piers had made her a month before her brother left for his Gym Challenge. He smiled tenderly as Marnie squealed in delight and hugged the plush close. Locking the door, the Dark-type gym leader walked down the streets of Spikemuth.   
  
Zack weaved his way down the alleys and streets of Spikemuth, slipping past people and pokemon quickly. He made his way down a side street before his came to a black door and knocked. “Oi! Isla! Ya ‘ome?!” He called out.    
  
A young punk-looking woman with black and pink hair stuck her head out of one of the windows in the flat. “Zack? Ya got Challengers already?”   
  
“Yep! Mind keepin’ an eye on wee bit for me?” He asked.    
  
Isla moved her head back into her home before opening the front door and holding her arms out towards Marnie. The five-year-old girl nearly jumped out of Zack’s arms to get into Isla’s. The woman chuckled as she took the girl and rocked her around some. The Dark-type Gym Leader smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.    
  
“How’s Eliza doin’?” He asked after a moment, holding out Marnie’s bag to the woman.    
  
“Oh, ya know teen girls. She ain’t ever been interested in the Gym Challenge, an’ she don’t want ‘er mum stickin’ ‘er nose in ‘er business.” Isla said.    
  
“Well, she’ll make a good Team Yell member, just like ‘er mum.” Zack grinned as Isla playfully slapped his arm.   
  
“Go on now, can’t ‘ave ya late for yer first match o’ th’ season, can we?” The woman shooed him away.   
  
Zack chuckled, “Thanks again Isla.” He kissed Marnie on the forehead and smiled, “‘ave fun, sweet one. Da’ will b’ back soon, ‘kay?”   
  
“‘Kay… luv ya Da’.” Marnie muttered shyly.   
  
“Luv ya too, wee bit.” He ruffled her hair before waving and jogging off down the street.    
  
With quick movement, Zack easily maneuvered his way down the side streets, alleyways, and main street of Spikemuth, easily reaching the Gym. He gently pat the chain length fence before stepping past the gate and nodding to his Bouncer. As he climbed onto the cherrywood stage, he spotted his first challenger walking over to the gate.    
  
Walking over to the front of the stage, he smirked as the young boy jogged over to it. Zack crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “'m th’ Gym Leader o’ Spikemuth, Zack, th’ Dark-type user!” He bellowed, unhooking his “belt” and snatching it off. With a quick flick of his wrist, the “belt” links snapped together to form a mic stand. He set the stand on the ground, grinning. “ Ya wanna challenge me, even though ya know ya'll lose?” Zack asked as he reached up to his ponytail, grabbing what looked like a skull charm on his hairband and pulled it free of his hair, revealing a microphone, the wires unwrapping and letting his long black hair fall loose. “Then this song's for ya, foolish Trainer!” He snapped the microphone into its stand and pointed out at his current challenger. “Get ready for a mosh pit w’ me an’ m’ party!” he lifted his hand in the air, snapping his fingers with a wide grin on his face. “Spikemuth, it's time t’ rock!”   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“Yea!” All three boys yelled in excitement as they watched the screen. Piers always loved watching his Dad’s battles, they always inspired him to be so much better.    
  
The boys wiggled in excitement as they watched Zack send out his Liepard. ♪”Are ya ready?! Get up, get up and Play Rough~!”♪    
  
This was always Piers’s favorite part of his dad’s matches. The singing always drew him in, always helped him feel a flurry of emotions. Strength, kindness, safety, and most of all… home. He always got so enraptured by the song his dad sung to command his pokemon that he missed the battle itself. He had noticed the kid had only gotten Zack to his second pokemon, Malamar, before the boy was defeated by Piers’s dad.   
  
“Good try kiddo. Ya can come back an’ try again if ya like.” Zack was kneeled down, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Ya can only get better from ‘ere.”   
  
Piers smiled softly before exiting the app and opening his texts with his dad.    
  
**_That was a great match Da’!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He quickly texted before he put his phone away, hearing Raihan and Leon chatting.   
  
“I’m gonna beat Zack and then I’m gonna be champ! Just you wait!” The purple haired teen looked pumped as the smaller teen grinned menacingly at him.   
  
“Oh yea?! I’m gonna beat Zack first! Then I’ll stomp your face into the ground as I beat you and become Champ!” He growled out.    
  
Both boys glared at each other, looking about ready to attack. Piers sighed and shook his head before picking up Starchild. “While ya two argue, ‘m gonna go train m’ pokemon. Good luck gettin’ past m’ Da’ w’ ‘ow much ya blokes fight each other.” He waved to them as he walked away from camp, leaving Leon and Raihan staring at him in disbelief.   
  
Piers smirked to himself, feeling proud of himself. He was going to get stronger and make it to his dad.   
  
Then he was going to beat him and Rowan, the current Dragon Gym Leader.    
  
“An’ then, ‘ll b’ Champ… an’ people will stop lookin’ down on Spikemuth once an’ for all… an’ Marnie will b’ able t’ grow up w’out ‘avin’ t’ worry.” he nodded to himself.    
  
“‘ll make it so th’ world stops lookin’ down on us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it~!


	4. When it Rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens get into a bit of trouble, but someone ends up saving the day~
> 
> Inspired by this lovely art: https://twitter.com/pkkb187/status/1238303488100073472

Training his team had gone pretty well, seeing them gain more levels with each battle they had. Starchild was a few levels higher than Sid Vicious, his Inkay. Sid Vicious was higher by one level than Ringo-- his Stunky-- and Barker-- his Scraggy. And it seemed no matter how much he ran around, the Toxel egg his dad gave him didn’t want to hatch. Or it was just taking its sweet time.    
  
So, the battles had gone pretty well, no new additions to his team. But then he’d gotten startled when Leon and Raihan found him. Too busy chastising the other two boys for sneaking up on him like that, he hadn’t noticed they’d entered the Bewear’s territory. It wasn’t until a terrified look passed the other two teens’ faces that he’d turned to see the Bewear charging towards them. Scooping up Starchild, Piers bolted, Leon and Raihan right on his ass as they ran.   
  
Char-- Leon’s Charmander-- clung to his trainer’s head and hat as the teen tried to run as fast as Piers was running, Raihan holding Bitey-- his Trapinch-- tight in his arms. The three boys ran as fast as their legs could take them but it seemed that by the second, the Bewear was getting closer and closer. Piers’s heart pounded in his chest, starting to feel like they were all doomed when a sudden explosion sounded behind them.   
  
“FLAME WHEEL!” someone shouted.   
  
The three boys slid to a halt, turning to look at the Bewear that had been chasing them. Their eyes collectively widened at the sight of the Bear Pokemon being caught in the coils of a Centiskorch with its body alit with fire. They stared in awe as it uncoiled and the Bewear fainted. A man with short black hair, who looked like he came from Hoenn, walked over to them.   
  
“You boys alright?” He asked calmly, his Centiskortch returning to its ball.    
  
“Y-yea,” Piers muttered softly.    
  
“Thank you, Mister! We thought we were goners!” Raihan shouted.   
  
“Yea!” Leon chirped right after the younger teen.    
  
The man chuckled softly, “You three are very lucky I was here to save you. Bewears are nasty Pokemon. Be more careful next time.”   
  
“Yes sir…” The three boys said shamefully. They each chuckled when he knelt and ruffled their hair one at a time.    
  
“My name is Kabu.” The man introduced himself.   
  
“Oh, yer th’ new Fire Gym Leader, ain’t ya?” Piers asked.   
  
“That is correct.” He nodded and smiled. “You speak just like Zack does, am I correct to assume you two are related?” Kabu asked.   
  
“Yea… he’s m’ Da’...” the tall teen muttered.    
  
“Well, it is an honor to meet you…” He turned to Leon on Raihan, “as well as you both. What are your names?”   
  
“Piers.” The teen mumbled shyly.   
  
“Raihan!” the smallest teen chirped happily.   
  
“Leon!” The purple-haired boy beamed.    
  
“Ah, you are the kid sponsored by Chairman Rose. Be careful with him. He’s a rather curt and short man.” Kabu nodded.   
  
Leon looked confused, “But… Rose is taller than me?”   
  
Raihan and Piers bit back laughter as Kabu looked confused. Piers shook his head, “Nevermind. We should ‘ead back t’ camp…”   
  
“We should?” Leon asked.   
  
Raihan nodded, “He’s right. We should be quick before--” He was cut off as rain started to come down hard. Piers tried to use his arms to shield himself as Kabu guided them away.    
  
“No time to return to your camp, mine is just over here, follow me.” The Gym Leader easily led them a few feet away before they reached his tent. He ushered the teen boys into the tent before climbing in as well. “We should all be safe in here… that was quite the sudden rainstorm.”   
  
“They ‘appen like that… sudden weather changes are normal in th’ Wild Area… lots o’ people assume it’s cause o’ th’ whole Dynamax thing or summat.” Piers shrugged, trying to ring the water out of his shirt.    
  
“Very strange but also interesting… do you know when the weather may change again?” Kabu asked.   
  
“In an ‘our mayb’? It’s really random.” Piers shrugged, petting Starchild.    
  
“Well, to pass the time, how about you three help me learn more about Galar? I am recently new here so I would like to learn all I can.” Kabu said as he set up a fire in the middle of the big tent to help them dry off and keep warm.    
  
“What do you want to know?” Leon asked, smiling.   
  
“Anything you would like to tell me,” Kabu answered, smiling as he urged the boys to sit closer to the fire.   
  
Leon was more than happy to tell Kabu all he knew, at least from Postwick’s and Wedgehurst’s side of things. How their lives relied on flower growing, sheep herding, and farm life… very similar to Turffeild. Postwick and Wedgehurst didn’t have Gyms, but Wedgehurst at least had the Pokemon Lab and a train station going for them. Kabu seemed to eat up this information and when Leon finished, Raihan piped up with what he knew about Hammerlocke.   
  
Hammerlocke was vastly different from Postwick and Hedgewurst. It prided itself in its ancient buildings and streets. The Vault was the most important thing, and very well guarded. The Hammerlocke Gym Leader guarded this Vault with his life. There were also rumors that all the Gym Leaders of Hammerlocke had Dragon blood in their veins but Raihan thought that was just superstitious nonsense. The other big thing Hammerlocke had was some tradition with trading Applins to another person to show your love.    
  
Now that, that was bologna to Piers.    
  
An Applin representing being with someone else forever… he’d believe it when he saw it.   
  
Once Raihan was done, Piers decided to talk about Spikemuth. He told Kabu about how, despite it being a bit shabby, Spikemuth was running fairly well for having a Gym that couldn’t Dynamax.    
  
“I believe I heard Rose offering to move the Gym at one point?” Kabu asked.   
  
Piers nodded, “Yea an’ m’ Da’ is adamant ‘bout not movin’ it… dunno why an’ when I ask, he never tells me, jus’ changes the subject.”   
  
Kabu rubbed his chin, “I see…” he trailed off. “... go on.”   
  
So the teen did. He told Kabu about how his dad battled, and about Team Yell, a Team his dad put together to protect citizens of Spikemuth from those too rowdy in and out of the town. Kabu seemed to really soak up all the information, humming in thought with his arms crossed over his chest.    
  
“I see… Galar is a very interesting place.” The man smiled before noticing the tent was suddenly brighter. He peeked his head out of the tent, feeling the three boys do the same as they spotted a rainbow streak across the sky.   
  
“Whoa…” The three teens gasped in awe and Kabu chuckled.    
  
“Also, if you three ever want to learn of Hoenn, I will gladly teach you. Thank you for indulging me in how your home towns work.” Kabu smiled softly.    
  
“Yer welcome.” Piers said for himself and the other two boys as they crawled out of the tent. “Thanks for shielding us from the rain and saving us from the Bewear, Mister Kabu.”   
  
“It was no problem at all, and please… call me Tousan if you like.” Kabu smiled gently.   
  
“Tousan?” Raihan asked for them.   
  
“It means Dad in Hoenn. I hope to have many of you young ones look up to me as a father figure whenever you are in need.” the gym leader explained.    
  
“Okay!” Leon grinned, “thanks again.” He said, waving to Kabu.   
  
“I hope to see you, boys, at my gym soon,” Kabu called as the three teens started walking off.   
  
“You will!” Raihan called back.   
  
Piers looked down at his phone, just now checking to see if his dad had responded. He smiled when he read the response.   
  
**_Ya ain’t seen nuthin’ yet, ya wee cunt. ‘m waitin’ for ya so b’ sure t’ bring yer A-game!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** He quickly typed a response back, grinning big, not noticing Raihan and Leon watching him as they walked.    
  
**_I will Da’! Jus’ ya wait!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, not too much Zack this chapter, but don't worry, he'll make a comeback ~


	5. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack meets up with Rowan, and Piers learns a bit more on Raihan

Zack chuckled at the text he received from Piers, shaking his head. “That’s m’ boy. Keep yer chin up,” he muttered softly as he shifted Marnie’s sleeping form in his left arm. He pocketed his phone, remembering how both last year and the year before he’d had to do a lot of encouraging on Piers. He thought last year wouldn’t be as bad as the first, but it’d been worse.   
  
_ “Da’ ‘m jus’ gonna keep failin’ why should I even try? ‘m  _ **_bad_ ** _ at bein’ a pokemon trainer…” _ _   
_ _   
_ He frowned as he remembered just how depressed his son had gotten. Zack sighed as he ran his right hand through his hip-length black hair. Shifting Marnie’s weight again, he walked into the Market in Hammerlocke. He had a few things to pick up, which included various sweets and ingredients for Piers’s favorite sweet, Yellowman. A honeycomb looking confectionary that was bright yellow in color. They tended to only be very prominent at Fairs these days, so luckily Zack knew how to make them.   
  
He hummed as he picked up a basket and made his way through the store. It didn’t take him long to pick up everything he needed, as well as some snacks. He smirked at the Package of Dulse he’d found, proud of himself with having found his favorite seaweed snack. He checked over his basket and tried to make sure he wasn’t forgetting anything when he felt a tapping on his shoulder.   
  
“Need some help?”    
  
Zack turned to see Rowan walking over to him. The Alolan Native smirked at him as he gently took the basket from Zack, walking with him to the self check out register.    
  
“Ya didn’t ‘ave t’ ‘elp me, Rowan.” The Dark-Type Gym Leader muttered.   
  
“Like Hell, I didn’t,” Rowan smirked at him, the Dragon-Type Gym Leader chuckling. “You got your arms full of sleeping five year old, what kind of man would I be if I let you do this by yourself?”   
  
“Jack arse.” Zack rolled his eyes and muttered, smirking the whole time. He watched as Rowan scanned the items in the basket. “So… ‘ow’s Rai’s Gym Challenge goin’?”   
  
“Better than I hoped, to be honest. I thought he’d run in head first to the first gym, but he made friends with someone who just mentioned training his pokemon first… I think he’s got a crush.” Rowan laughed some, finishing scanning the items before Zack gently shoved him aside to pay.   
  
“Not this time mate.” The rocker stuck out his tongue.   
  
“Fine, fine, suit yourself.” The dragon tamer laughed as he lifted up his hands, only lowering them to grab the grocery bags. “I am going to  _ at least  _ carry these for you.”   
  
“Bellend” Zack snorted as he walked with Rowan out of the Market. “So Rai ‘as ‘is first crush? Congrats! Guess ya Sponsorin’ ‘im wasn’t a waste was it?”   
  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Zack. I’m sure the boy will do something to get himself out of the Challenge early.” The other gym leader shook his head.   
  
“‘ave a bit more faith. I wonder though…” The singer trailed off.   
  
“Wonder?” Rowan asked.    
  
“Since yer so adamant on followin’ me ‘ome, ‘ll show ya a picture Piers sent me.” Zack said as they walked out of Hammerlock and towards the tunnel between it and Spikemuth.   
  
“A picture huh? Did he make some new friends?” The Dragon tamer asked.   
  
“Yea, he does every year, an’ every year they stop talkin’ t’ ‘im th’ moment he fails th’ Challenge.” The rocker sighed.    
  
“Then they aren’t his friends,” Rowan grumbled.   
  
“I told ‘im that an’ he jus’ don’t listen. Teenage boys…” He shook his head as they walked up to the shuttered gate of Spikemuth. Zack opened it so they could both enter. “Oi! Which one o’ yas shut th’ gate again?! Didn’t I tell ya blokes I ain’t gonna get Challengers if ya keep doin’ that?! An’ no, shuttin’ it off for everyone else ‘sides Piers ain’t gonna ‘elp ‘im get ‘ere faster!” He yelled out. Marnie stirred in his arms but drifted back off easily.   
  
Rowan snickered as he followed his fellow Gym Leader to his home. Once they were inside, Rowan put away Zack’s groceries while the Dark-Type Gym Leader laid Marnie down in her bed. Closing her door, Zack sighed as he walking over to the couch and flopped onto it. He grabbed a cigarette from his pack and lit it.   
  
“Still smoking, I see.” The Dragon Tamer teased.   
  
“Go fuck yerself, ya bellend,” Zack responded lovingly, which made Rowan laugh as he sat beside him.   
  
“You wanted to show me a picture Piers sent?” The Dragon-Type Gym Leader asked.    
  
“Oh, yea…” The rocker pulled out his phone and brought up the curry picture Piers had sent him. He showed it to Rowan. “Ya recognize either pair o’ those teen ‘ands?”   
  
“Oh shit, that’s fucking Raihan!” The Dragon Tamer laughed out loud, pointing the hands holding a bowl of spicy cheese curry.    
  
Zack laughed with him, “Guess our boys finally met, Row!” he grinned.   
  
“Well, Piers can rest assured that that’s one friend he’ll never lose! That kid sticks to other people he likes like fucking glue.” Rowan smiled some. “I’m glad they met.”   
  
“Me too… ya remember when we first met ages ago?” Zack asked, smiling tenderly.   
  
“Before you married Arabella? Yea. Those were good times.” Rowan stuck his tongue out at him. He laughed when Zack elbowed him playfully.    
  
“Man, Alola was beautiful… I also thought ya weren’t gonna listen when I asked ya t’ come back t’ Galar an’ b’come th’ new Dragon Gym Leader.” The rockstar smiled as he took a deep inhale from his cigarette.   
  
“I almost didn’t, you know. But… you’re  _ very  _ convincing.” Rowan smiled as he watched Zack roll his eyes.   
  
“Tch. Smooth, Rowan, smooth. Tryin’ t’ get in m’ pants again?” Zack teased.   
  
“Could you blame me if I said I was trying?” The Dragon Tamer asked.   
  
Zack burst out laughing, “Babe, I  _ know _ ‘m sex walkin’ on two legs, there’s no  _ way  _ ‘d blame ya for tryin’~” He grinned.   
  
That made Rowan roll his eyes, “Cynical bastard.”   
  
“Ain’t cynical if it’s th’ truth, luv.” The rockstar smirked as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
**_‘ey ya wee cunt. Jus’ checkin’ up on ya. Rowan says ‘ello. Also, glad ya and Raihan met. Ya see he’s Rowan’s adopted son, so watch ‘is back for us, ‘kay?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers scowled at the text message before groaning. He fell back on his sleeping bag, pursing his lips. “ _ Great _ … he ain’t just a hyperactive bloke… he’s a hyperactive  _ dragon  _ bloke... “ He muttered. Starchild chittered as him, curling up on his chest. He pet the Zigzagoon and closed his eyes. “Tomorrow, we’re gonna take on th’ first Gym… normally ‘d wait an’ train more, but Lee an’ Rai are chompin’ at th’ bit to get on w’ th’ Challenge.”   
  
The teen sighed and laid his forearms over his eyes. “I only ‘ope ‘m ready…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me so far! I hope you guys continue to enjoy <3


	6. The worst is yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers gets through his first Gym Challenge... but at what cost?

_ I’m not ready! I’m not ready! _   
  
Piers panicked in his mind as he chased after the herd of Wooloo he was trying to get into their pen. He’d gotten through the first and second herd pretty easy, battling the gym trainer that awaited him behind one of the obstacles when he was handling the second herd. The two gym trainers hiding in this room he’d already battled and gotten past. It was herding these stubborn Wooloo he was having issues with.    
  
He sighed, stopping and putting his hands on his hips. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before trying to think about how to fix the mistake he made. Half the herd was on one side while the other was across the room behind an obstacle. Pacing for a moment, he finally decided to approach one group, herding the two halves back together. He stopped and looked around, before figuring out what to do. Taking off in a sprint, he maneuvered the herd and finally got them in the pen.    
  
“Congratulations! You made it through the challenge! Please step through the door, you’ll be called when it’s your turn to battle.” One of the Gym Trainers motioned for Piers to go through the now open door.    
  
With a sigh of relief, the teen walked through and entered a locker room.    
  
“Hey, you made it!” Leon beamed at him. “Raihan is already challenging the Gym Leader, so we just have to wait for our turns.”    
  
Piers quietly moved to sit beside Leon, shaking his head. “I don’t wanna know how he beat us both…” he muttered.   
  
The purple-haired teen shrugged, “beats me… wouldn’t be surprised if the Wooloo were just extra scared of him.” He chuckled, “See, it was easy for me because Wooloo love me, it’s how I got Hop his first Wooloo.”   
  
“Hop?” Piers asked.   
  
“Oh yea, my baby brother. I say baby but he’s 4…” Leon scratched the back of his neck.   
  
“Oh, he’s ‘bout Marnie’s age… she’s m’ lil’ sis.” Piers explained.    
  
“Oh, so you’re a big brother too? That’s awesome!” The other teen grinned before Raihan walked back in. He flashed the Badge and grinned widely.    
  
“Good luck you two!” The shorter teen sat on the other side of Piers.    
  
“Challenger number 001. Are you ready?” A gym trainer asked. Leon nodded and stood.    
  
“Good luck, Lee.” Piers said.   
  
“Thanks, you too!” Leon beamed before running out to the field.    
  
Piers and Raihan turned their eyes to the Monitor hanging in the locker room to watch Leon’s match.    
  
“This Gym isn’t too tough,” Raihan muttered.    
  
“Ya sure?” Piers asked, worrying the hem of his top with his fingers. The other teen turned to look at him and noticed Piers’s anxious and nervous movements.    
  
“Look, I know I was rude before, but you got this Piers! If not for you, I don’t think I would have had an easy time with this Gym. I probably would have run headfirst in here and got my butt kicked.” He put his hands on the taller teen’s shoulders and smiled at him. “You’ll do just fine, after all, this just means you’re a step closer to challenging your Dad, right?”    
  
Piers stared at him before smiling gently, “Yer right, thanks, Rai.”   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
“Now, ya b’ good for Aunty Isla, okay Marns?” Zack said, kneeling as he ruffled the girl’s hair. “‘ll b’ back later. I promise.”   
  
“Okay…” Marnie said softly before she walked into the flat.    
  
“She’s in good ‘ands boss.” Isla saluted to Zack.   
  
He chuckled, “I know she is. ‘m jus’ gonna mail off this letter an’ meet Rowan for lunch. Thanks again for watchin’ ‘er for me.”   
  
“Ya know it’s not a problem. ‘ave fun, Zack.” Isla shooed him off.    
  
The man chuckled and waved before jogging off down the alleyway. Zack slowed to a walk, smiling as he took in Spikemuth. He rarely ever got a chance to really enjoy his home town. Hands in his pockets, he whistled as he walked to the post office. He eyed the letter sticking out of his coat pocket, remembering why he was mailing it off.    
  
Years ago he’d run into a man named Mason. The purple-haired man had come into the bar for the fourth time that week, loudly proclaiming just how  _ proud  _ he was of abandoning his wife and their two kids. Zack had finally had enough of it. Making himself out to agree with Mason to get the man’s wife’s address, he then proceeded to beat him to a pulp. Ever since, Zack had been sending checks to the woman, helping her support her two kids.    
  
He knew just how  _ hard  _ it was to be a single parent.   
  
Zack sighed as he reached the outbox for the mail, dropping the letter into it and stretching. With that done, he made his way out of Spikemuth, texting Rowan.    
  
**_‘ey, ya bellend, ‘m on m’ way t’ that cafe ya wanted to meet at._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Pocketing his phone, the rockstar stuffed his hand back into his pocket. He hummed a soft tune as he walked, approaching the Tunnel that linked Hammerlock and Spikemuth. Zack looked at the graffiti decorating the entrance into the tunnel, feeling like someone had added some new additions but not really caring too much. It was a nice day out, Zack was in a good mood, and really, he felt nothing could ruin this day.    
  
_ I wonder how Piers’s Gym Challenge is going…  _ he thought as he entered the tunnel. _   
_ _   
_ \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers grinned as he held up the Grass Gym Badge. The first badge of his Challenge. He was feeling really good as he walked with Leon and Raihan, on their way to go get a celebratory lunch. The teen was feeling really good about himself and very happy with his team. They’d given their all and he’d succeeded without Dynamaxing. Maybe his dad was right! Maybe He’d be Champ this ye--   
  
Piers’s phone started to ring and all three boys stopped. Leon and Raihan looked at Piers in both confusion and curiosity. Piers….   
  
Piers was scared.    
  
He  _ never  _ got calls… only texts. Maybe… maybe he was wrong, maybe his dad found out he’d passed his first gym and just wanted to call to congratulate him, right?   
  
Right?   
  
Piers didn’t look to see who it was as he answered.    
  
“...’ello?” He hesitated before answering softly.   
  
“Piers? It’s yer Aunty Isla… Rowan is here… it’s… it’s ‘bout yer Da’....”    
  
“....” Piers froze, going stark still and quiet, making Leon and Raihan both look at him with worry and concern.    
  
“...yer Da’s dead.”    
  
Piers’s phone fell from his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, no more fluff... get ready cause this fic is about to get real feelsy.


	7. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers struggles with the news he's received

Fat tears pooled in the corners of Piers’s eyes before sliding down his cheeks. His two friends bolted towards him then, Leon quickly gathering the taller teen into a tight hug while Raihan grabbed Piers’s phone off the ground.   
  
“Hello? Is Rowan there?” Raihan asked.   
  
“Uhm… yes… hang on.” Isla said before handing her phone to Rowan.   
  
“Hello?” Rowan sounded sad.    
  
“Dad… what’s going on? Piers is in tears.” Raihan asked.   
  
“His dad… his dad is dead.” The Dragon Gym Leader muttered.   
  
“...Are you  _ absolutely  _ sure about that?” Raihan asked softly.   
  
“I…” Rowan started.   
  
“No excuses. If you aren’t sure then say so.” The smaller teen said quietly, looking over at Leon gently rubbing Piers’s back as the taller teen sobbed uncontrollably. “Were you there to see it? Have you seen his body?”   
  
“....No.” Rowan answered.   
  
Raihan glowered, frowning deeply. “Who told you Zack was dead?”   
  
“....”    
  
“ _ Dad _ ” The smaller teen growled.   
  
“...Rose...” The man muttered softly.   
  
“Rose told you he was dead, but didn’t show you a body?” Raihan growled out.   
  
Piers heard him and lifted his head. “Wh-what?” he sniffled wiping at his puffy red eyes, tears still sliding down his cheeks.   
  
“No… no he didn’t…” The Dragon Tamer replied.   
  
“Then why the bloody  _ fuck  _ are you listening to Rose?” He asked before looking to Leon, “Sorry mate, I know he sponsored you, but he’s pretty shady.”   
  
Leon shook his head and smiled, “it’s okay. Just cause he sponsored me doesn’t mean I think he’s a good man…” He admitted.   
  
“You’re right Raihan… hand the phone back to Piers for me.” Rowan sounded more like himself. The shorter teen handed Piers the phone back.    
  
“Y-yes?” Piers sniffled as he spoke, wiping his eyes.   
  
“Look… I’m sure you heard Raihan. Listen to me very clearly, though, Piers. Even if we aren’t sure he’s dead… Rose is  _ adamant _ that your Dad is dead as a doorknob. This is where we have to tread carefully. As long as I’m Gym Leader, I’ll have some of my extra staff searching for Zack.” He paused for a moment. “With him being “dead”, you not only have to head back to Spikemuth to take care of Marnie, but you are now the Gym Leader and the Leader of Team Yell. Life is going to get harder, and I know some of Team Yell will challenge your authority, but I know you’ll also send some of them out to search for your dad.” Rowan sighed, “I’m going to text you Kabu’s number. He’s the Fire-Type Gym Leader who just got here from Hoenn. Give him a call and see what he thinks is the best course of action.”   
  
“O-okay… th-thank ya Rowan…” Piers sniffled softly. He hung up the phone, his bottom lip wobbling as he tried not to break down again. His dad  _ had  _ to be alive… this had to be a dream… no a nightmare. His hand shook as tears dripped onto his phone screen while he waited for the text from Rowan.    
  
Leon and Raihan looked at each other sadly before both boys hugged Piers as tight as they could. “You know we’re here for you,” Leon said softly, soothingly.    
  
“Always!” Raihan agreed firmly. “Here… while you’re waiting…” the shorter teen gently took the phone from the taller teen’s hand and added his number to Piers’s contacts. He handed it to Leon so he could do the same. Piers took his phone back when the purple-haired teen handed it back to him. “...if you ever feel lonely, text us! Even if we’re doing the Gym Challenge, we’re always gonna be here for you Piers.”   
  
Fresh tears spilled down the taller teen’s cheeks as he sobbed again. He cried into his forearm as the other two boys hugged him. It took him a few moments to calm down and check his phone, noticing the text from Rowan. He wiped his eyes as he saved the number into his phone and gave it a call.    
  
“Hello, this is Kabu speaking.”    
  
“‘Ello… dunno if ya remember me… but ‘m Piers. Rowan gave me yer number…” the teen spoke softly, sniffling between words.   
  
“I do remember you, what is wrong? I can tell you have been crying. Please talk to me about what is bothering you.” Kabu spoked gently, soothingly.   
  
“Chairman Rose… he told Rowan that m’ Da’ is dead an’... an’ is bein’ adamant that he’s dead. But there’s no body t’ back up Rose’s claim...” Piers’s voice cracked as he spoke.    
  
“Hmmm… I see. What did Rowan tell you to do?” the Fire-type gym leader asked.    
  
“H-he said I ‘ave t’ return ‘ome t’ take care o’ Marnie… an’ lead th’ Gym an’ th’ Team m’ dad used t’ run.” Piers sniffled, wiping at his eyes, a few tears still sliding down his cheeks.    
  
“What else?” Kabu coaxed him.   
  
“That he will send some o’ ‘is extra staff t’ look for m’ Da’… an’ that I will probably d’ th’ same w’ Team Yell. He also told me t’ call ya an’ ask what ya think I should d’...” The teen mumbled.   
  
“I know currently you would like to just get off the phone and run off to look for your dad, but I agree with Rowan. You must return home and take care of your responsibilities. Once those are settled, I would suggest you go out and do your own searching, but you have other pressing matters to handle first.” The Hoenn Native responded.   
  
“B-but… but m’ Da’ could b’ out there!” Piers exclaimed.   
  
“I know you believe you could find him now, but do you really want to go and expend energy where you may not find him at all only to return home and be too tired to comfort your little sister?” Kabu said softly.   
  
He was right, as much as Piers wanted to do nothing but search until he collapsed for his Dad, Marnie needed him more. He exhaled in defeat before a sob bubbled up his throat.   
  
“Piers, go home, Marnie and your town need you. I will personally go look for your father myself. If I can not find him today, I will continue to send my extra staff out to look for him as well. Rowan and I will do what we can, it’s very difficult with how Rose likes to watch all of the Gyms closely.” The fire-type user explained.    
  
“O-okay… thanks Tousan.” Piers mumbled before ending the call. He wiped at his eyes frustratedly. “I… I ‘ave t’ go ‘ome… I ‘ave t’ go ‘ome… gotta b’ there for Marns…” His voice broke with every word.   
  
“Let us at least ride a Corvitaxi back with you?” Leon offered.    
  
Piers shook his head, “N-no… no ‘ll b’ okay… ya blokes gotta finish th’ Gym Challenge.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Raihan asked worriedly. He watched Piers nod before sighing in defeat. He turned to Leon and the other teen smiled.    
  
“I’ll catch up Rai, go ahead.” Leon smiled as he watched the shorter teen shrug and walk away. He turned to Piers and gently grabbed his shoulders. “You really sure you don’t want at least one of us to fly back with you?” Leon asked softly, wiping a few tears from Piers’s cheeks.    
  
Piers nodded, “‘m sure… thanks though.” He muttered softly, sadly.    
  
Leon frowned sadly before he hugged Piers tight. Pulling back, the purple-haired teen looked around before he gave Piers a chaste kiss on the lips. Piers stared at him wide-eyed as the other teen just grinned back at him. “If you need anything, text us, okay?” Leon stepped back and waved softly before running off to go catch up with Raihan. He blushed deeply, “Stupid, stupid… not the right time to do that stupid…” he whispered to himself as he ran.    
  
Piers stood there frozen, touching his lips. Blushing, he shook his head. Well, that was one way to drag his mind from the spiral it had been stuck in. He pulled his phone out and called for a Corvitaxi back to Spikemuth.    
  
The ride back was quiet and Piers did his best to try and process what was going on. He’d had enough time to convince himself his dad wasn’t dead. There was no body for him to bury, so, therefore… he had to be alive, right? As adamant Rose would be about his dad being dead, Piers would be just as adamant he was alive…    
  
And Rose had something to do with this.    
  
Piers realized this fact as he got out of the Corvitaxi and walked into Spikemuth. It was even more achingly obvious when Rose stood there waiting for him to return. It was no coincidence that Rose was the only one who saw his dad “die”.    
  
“Ah good, you’re finally here Piers. I just finished the paperwork that makes you the Gym Leader of Spikemuth. Your Challenger number has been transferred over to be your Gym Leader number. So, now that we have that settled…” Rose walked closer to Piers, “Would you consider--”   
  
“No.” Piers spat immediately.   
  
“Pardon?” The Chairman faltered.   
  
“No.” Piers glared at him. “No, I will not move th’ Gym.” He hissed.   
  
“But the Power Spot--” Rose started.   
  
“No. No Dynamaxing! And while I ‘ave yer attention… where th’ fuck is m’ Da’s body, if he’s dead?!” Piers shouted.   
  
This made Rose snarl. “Don’t question me! He’s dead and you’ll leave it at that if you want your  _ shitty  _ town and  _ stupid _ sister to remain  _ safe. _ Understand?”    
  
Piers saw red then, decking Rose, “Get th’ fuck outta Spikemuth!” He hissed.    
  
Rose glared at him as he held his swelling cheek in his hand, “You’ve made a  _ grave  _ mistake Piers. Mark my words.” The chairman motioned for his staff to follow him as they left.    
  
Piers shook until he felt a tiny person hug him. “Piers!” Marnie sobbed. He immediately turned and scooped her up.    
  
“It’s okay Marns… it’s okay…  _ we’ll b’ okay _ …” he promised softly, even as in the back of his mind he truly wondered if they would be. Piers carried his little sister back home quietly, noticing the various looks he got from people on the streets. Marnie was top priority right now, he’d handle Team Yell after she was settled.    
  
As he entered the quiet flat, trying his best not to break down again, Piers realized Marnie had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently laid her on the couch, covering her as he couldn’t take being away from her for right now. The teen sat in the quiet, staring at the wall as he stroked Marnie’s hair before he pulled his phone out. He stared at a voicemail his dad had left him only yesterday. Hesitating, he pressed play… his hands shaking.    
  
**_“Oi, ya wee cunt, 'ope yer journeys goin right well, Marns an' I got yer favorite pie waitin' for ya when ya become Champ, we know ya'll d' Spikemuth proud! Love ya!”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Tears dropped onto Piers’s phone screen, his shoulders shaking as he silently sobbed into his free hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me thus far, sorry about all the feels, but it's only gonna get more feelsy from here.


	8. As Time Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers goes through life with its ups and downs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm is a big theme in this chapter!!!!
> 
> (this is also my biggest chapter, please enjoy)

Life was not about to get any easier for Piers. He was quick to learn how to cook for Marnie, though he did thank Arceus he knew how to sew. Getting her settled and calmed had been the easiest thing in his list to do. Becoming the Leader of Team Yell… it had been pretty challenging. Many of the members challenged his authority and by the end of it all, over half left. Isla and Eliza, however, were very loyal to him and were happy to get those left in line.    
  
When he’d gotten a text from Kabu about not finding his dad, Piers wasn’t surprised. As promised, both Kabu and Rowan sent who they could to look, while Piers did the same with Team Yell. Of course, as the days went on, they’d come up with nothing. No body, no sign of Zack anywhere. Piers did all he could to stay calm, not wanting Marnie to panic or stress. She was too young for that.    
  
While cleaning their Dad’s room about a month after he’d “died”, Piers found a few things. First, he found a Pokeball next to a pokemon egg with a note leaning against the Pokeball.    
  
_ Inkay an’ a Toxel egg jus’ for Piers when he finishes ‘is Gym Challenge.  _ The note read. Piers frowned, “Well… ‘m done now so…” He put the Pokeball on his belt and picked up the egg, relocating it to the Egg Room his dad had set up a year ago. Returning to his Dad’s room, he found another note next to an envelope of cash.    
  
_ Send 1000 Pokemoney to this address monthly. Mason is a jackarse an’ like ‘ell will I let ‘is family suffer ‘cause o’ ‘im. If the sender refuses money at any point, tell her that she should keep it and get herself somethin’ nice ‘cause she deserves it.  _ Piers stared at the note before staring at the envelope. “No matter ‘ow tough life gets, I will never use this money for anythin’ else besides sendin’ it t’ this person. It’s what Da’ woulda wanted.” He softly promised himself.    
  
After he finished cleaning the room, Piers sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. After a moment, he spotted a manila folder sticking out from under a few pieces of paper on Zack’s desk. Hesitating, Piers finally got up and picked up the folder. He opened it and looked through the papers, his worry lifting a bit off his shoulders. There were detailed papers for his dad’s savings, funds, and Will. They spoke of how much was in each and how he could access them if he needed to. Piers took this folder to the livingroom, deciding he’d call about this in the morning. He felt things were finally looking up…. But really, they weren’t.   
  
Due to Rose releasing to the press that Zack was dead, Piers didn’t get any Challengers. Over half of them had dropped out just because they couldn’t take on Zack and had to instead take on Piers. It was a harsh blow to the boy’s fragile ego and esteem. Piers sat on the stage, waiting as normal for any challengers at all. He didn’t expect anyone to come by, planning a trip just outside of Spikemuth to see if he couldn’t get a pokemon for Marnie.    
  
The sounds of footsteps caught Piers’s attention and he lifted his head. Three Challengers were just passing the gate and he slowly stood. “Ah, Sorry t’ disappoint ya blokes… but Zack ain’t th’ Gym Leader anymore. Since his claimed “Death”, I, ‘is son, am now the current Gym Leader. If ya don’t wanna challenge me, I can’t blame ya… Sorry ya blokes ‘ad t’ come all this way.”   
  
“Piers?”    
  
He lifted his head to see Leon, Raihan, and Sonia standing before him. Piers’s eyes widened. “Oh wow… ya blokes made it far.”   
  
“They did, I’m just here for support,” Sonia said with a smile.   
  
Piers shook his head, “Sorry I won’t b’ much o’ a challenge…”    
  
“Who hurt you, Piers?” Raihan growled.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Piers crossed his arms over his chest. “No one… I jus’ ain’t ‘ad any Challengers… but if ya blokes wanna challenge me, far b’ it from me t’ decline.” He watched both boys nod and he exhaled slowly. Piers moved to the center of the stage and crossed his arms again, he could see the Gym owned Rotom floating around, recording. “'m th’ Gym Leader o’ Spikemuth, Piers, th’ Dark-type user!  Ya wanna challenge me, even though ya know ya'll lose? Then this song's for ya, foolish Trainer!” Piers pulled a wireless microphone off his hip. “Get ready for a mosh pit w’ me an’ m’ party! Spikemuth, it's time t’ rock!”   
  
The ensuing Pokemon battles were pretty intense. Raihan, with his constant weather changing, made Piers rethink his strategy. Leon, with his variety of types, made Piers double guess the moves his team had. All in all, with the Rotom streaming the battle live, and finally having Challengers, Piers found that he regained some of his self-esteem and confidence back…. some. Following his consecutive defeats, Raihana and Leon both gave Piers some tips. They were things the taller teen was already thinking about, but then Leon said,   
  
“You should incorporate more of your singing into your battles, Piers.”    
  
He watched Raihan and Sonia both nod in agreement. “You have a great singing voice, like your dad. But we think if you sing more during your battles, it’ll produce your own fanbase.” Sonia explained. Piers rubbed his chin in deep thought before he nodded.    
  
“Okay, won’t ‘urt t’ give it a go.” Piers shrugged before he hopped off the stage. He walked over to Leon and Raihan, giving them their Dark Badges. “Thanks for being m’ first Challengers. I really appreciate it. Now… go give Rowan a run for ‘is money!” He poked his cheeks, making himself smile. “I believe in ya!”    
  
This made all three teens across from him blush deeply before they each fell one by one. Piers panicked a bit, Leon on his back as he’d full-on fainted; Raihan was on his knees, holding himself up by his hands with his head hung; Sonia was curled on her side, drooling. After checking on each of them, making sure they were okay, Piers sent them off with an annoyed huff, hands on his hips. Leon paused and beamed at him.    
  
“Remember, if you need us, you can always text us!”   
  
“I know…” Piers muttered before motioning for Leon to leave.    
  
Once they were gone, the teen cleaned up the Gym a bit before heading out. He decided a Morpeko would be the perfect Pokemon to gift Marnie.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Only a few days had passed when Piers got the news. Despite Raihan and Leon both reaching the finals, Raihan lost to Leon and Leon was now the Champion. Piers wasn’t surprised. Raihan was difficult, what with his weather play, but Leon seemed to be able to adapt to any situation thrown at him. So with his defeat, Raihan started his training under Rowan to become the next Hammerlocke Gym Leader.    
  
As time went on, Piers found it was easier to reach Raihan than it was Leon. Not that he was surprised, figuring this was the revenge that Rose was delivering for Piers decking him. Raihan texted him nearly daily, keeping him up to date on his training. Becoming the Dragon-type Gym Leader sounded like a pain in the ass to the teen, though a lot of what he and Raihan discussed helped inspire a few songs that Piers would go on to release on his first album.    
  
Days turned to weeks turned to months turned to a year. Just before the next Gym Challenge Season, Piers got a call from Raihan. Thanks to his Dad’s death, phone calls caused him mini panic attacks.    
  
“...’ello?”   
  
“Piers! Rowan is gone!” Raihan exclaimed.    
  
Piers felt his heart drop, “G-gone as in d...dead?” he asked softly.   
  
“No! Nonono! Sorry, Piers, I didn’t mean to scare you like that! I just mean he left.” Raihan sounded really hurt on the other end of the phone.   
  
“Why?” Piers asked.   
  
“I dunno, he just left a note saying He couldn’t go on without your dad… and that I’m now the Hammerlocke Gym Leader.”   
  
Piers put the phone down, scrubbing his face with his hands and trying not to cry.    
  
Not only did he not have his dad, Rowan was gone now too… his life couldn’t get any worse.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Or maybe it could. A few years have passed and Piers was seventeen now, He laid his forehead on his arms and sobbed hard. How had his dad kept them and the city afloat for so long? He remembered his dad’s funds and contingency plans and sobbed harder. Because they couldn’t produce his dad’s body, the Bank wouldn’t give him access to any of Zack’s funds, savings, and not even his will. Piers was upset and frustrated. If things kept going the way they were, he and Marnie would be out on the street.    
  
As it was, Piers was barely eating anything besides a slice of bread here and there, making sure that Marnie was the one getting a full meal. If Raihan asked him out for lunch, he forced himself to eat a full meal and do it slowly, because like hell was he going to let his fellow Gym Leader find out about how poor his situation was. It wasn’t Raihan’s concern, and he would never let the other teen take care of it like it was.    
  
He waited until he’d put Marnie to bed before he walked into the bathroom. Staring at him own tired looking reflection, his eyes trailed off to the medicine cabinet. Piers didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he opened it, eyes scanning until they came upon the old package of razor blades. A moment of doubt passed through his mind before he grabbed them.    
  
Hurting himself, watching his blood drip down his arms, it was cathartic. It made him feel like the weight of the world lessened some.    
  
This feeling, it was...  _ addictive.  _   
  
This became a habit for him when he just couldn’t handle the day. Or when Rose thought he knew what was best.    
  
Or when he was being forced to attend those  _ terrifying  _ and  _ horrific  _ Galas that the Chairman liked to throw.    
  
He didn’t do it at the Gala… just after he got home and made sure Marnie was okay.    
  
Some days were tougher than others, and some weren’t as bad. The tougher ones saw him in his Dad’s room listening to the last voicemail he’d gotten from Zack and sobbing himself to sleep. The easier days had Starchild stopping him from inflicting himself with more scars. Starchild interrupted him on days he really needed to hurt himself, which annoyed Piers sometimes but he knew the Pokemon was just watching out for him.    
  
Then Rose started offering to help him with his rent for his flat and for Spikemuth in return for “favors”. Being the naive teen that he was, Piers agreed.    
  
He never should have agreed.   
  
Piers’s life went on like this for the next two and a half years, in a cycle of struggling to survive, doing favors for Rose to keep him and Marnie afloat, writing and producing music instead of hurting himself, attending Galas, and working himself to the bone with his Challengers. Somewhere in during those years, he’d started rescuing Pokemon and rehoming and rehabbing them. He did all he could so that Marnie could live a comfortable life. Then Rose approached him and handed him a stack of papers.   
  
“What’s th’ catch?” Piers glared and eyed at Rose.    
  
“No catch, I just thought that since this was off season and you wanted to spread your music, it’s only right that I approve your request to hold a tour of Alola.” Rose smiled some, “That is, as long as you have everything settled here with Marnie and the Gym before you go.”   
  
Piers felt his stomach cramp with his anxiety and unease of the situation. “O-okay…”   
  
“Oh and be sure to promote Galar and the Gym Challenge as much as possible!” Rose beamed.    
  
And there was the catch.    
  
Piers sighed and nodded, “alright fine.”   
  
After taking the approved papers from Rose, Piers returned home. As promised, he made sure Marnie was settled with their Aunt Isla, asking Eliza to keep an extra close on his sister for him. He made sure the Gym was set up and good to go while he was gone for his tour. When everything was settled, he booked his flight for the next morning.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Alola was everything he dreamed of. Everything his dad had told him.    
  
But, Arceus, did Piers  _ despise _ the sun and heat.    
  
After getting settled into his hotel, Piers decided to do some exploring. He had plenty of time before his tour of all the islands that made up Alola. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he sent a text to Marnie to let her know that he made it safe and sound. He then proceeded to change into something a bit more comfortable for the weather, cursing himself for bringing a lot of black clothing, then left his hotel room to explore the island he was currently on.    
  
What he expected on his walk was meeting a few nice locals and maybe getting icecream and trying the local food.   
  
What Piers got  _ instead _ was being approached by some street looking kid and his girlfriend. Or he assumed she was his girlfriend. The guy was rude as fuck, demanding he autograph something for the girl. Piers was tempted to tell him fuck no until he girl punched the guy in his shoulder.    
  
“Sorry about Guzma’s rudeness. I’m Plumeria, and if it’s not a bother…” she held out a Galaran Zigzagoon plush and one of Piers’s albums, “...could ya…. Could ya sign these?”   
  
How could Piers say no to that? He started digging through his bag for a marker when he saw it. The giant Golisopod sauntering up behind… Guzma? Piers froze, eyes wide. Both Guzma and Plumeria looked at him weird before Piers stuttered out a, “l-look ya ain’t gotta bring out th’ giant b-bugs! ‘ll sign whatever ya want!” He snatched the plushie and album from Plumeria, signed it and shoved it back at her before turning and bolting away.   
  
Plumeria blinked before punching Guzma in the arm. “Ya idiot! Your stupid Golisopod scared Piers away! Now we can’t convince him to join Team Skull.” she huffed and crossed her arms.   
  
“Geeze, it wasn’t on purpose!” Guzma sighed, “look, leave it to me, I’ll fix this shit.” He called his Golisopod back into its ball and ran to catch up to the rockstar.    
  
Piers thought he was safe, stopping next to a shaved ice cart and buying one. He felt so overheated, this sun was killer. He hadn’t really thought much on flavors, ordering something called Liliko. The moment he tried the flavored shaved ice, he recognized it as Passion Fruit. He was too busy enjoying the shaved ice to notice Guzma walk over to him, hands on his hips. In fact, Guzma had ordered his own shaved ice and sat beside Piers before the singer even noticed him.   
  
Piers jumped and Guzma raised his free hand. “Hey, look man… I ain’t here to scare ya. I’m here to apologize. Didn’t know ya were terrified of bug pokemon.”    
  
The rockstar watched him as he ate more of his shaved ice. “Alright… yer forgiven…”    
  
The two lapsed into an awkward silence before Guzma cleared his throat. “So… Plumeria and I, we got this Team, ya see…”   
  
_ Oh. _   
  
Piers chuckled, “Yea? So d’ I back ‘ome.”   
  
Guzma groaned, “Dammit, there’s no way we can convince ya--”   
  
“Nope, sorry, mate.” Piers smirked at him.    
  
“Well, Plumeria is gonna beat my ass.” Guzma huffed.    
  
After talking for a while, Guzma and Piers exchanged numbers. This would prove to be really handy for Piers, as he found that most of his stay in Alola he needed a guide around the islands. Guzma proved to be just the right person for that, and Piers found himself getting closer to the taller man despite his love for bug type Pokemon. As his tour went on, he also got more comfortable with Guzma’s Golisopod, thanks to Guzma of course.    
  
While sitting on the beach with Guzma, Piers heard people nearby talking about a Sandile and Carvanha that were both severely injured and dumped in the nearby Marina. Without thinking twice about it, the rockstar jumped into action. The rapper had followed Piers in confusion, watching him rescue the Sandile and Carvanha without worry about his own health. The rockstar used his own potions and extra food and water to help bring both Pokemon back to health. Guzma watched in awe as Piers offered both Pokemon a Duskball. He let them choose if they wanted to stay or come with him. Of course, both Pokemon went into the offered Duskballs.    
  
“Whoa… what the fuck…” Guzma whispered to himself.    
  
“Never rescued a Pokemon b’fore?” Piers asked, brow raised. He watched the rapper shake his head and sighed. “Try it sometime. Pokemon are as important as we are.”    
  
Piers would never know it, but his actions and words would change Guzma’s world forever.    
  
Sooner than Piers wanted, his Alolan Tour was over. He’d done his best to promote his music, Galar, and the Gym Challenge. Hanging out with Guzma, and occasionally with Plumeria, had been fun and the most stress-free Piers had felt in months. Now, though, he had to return. He found than Guzma wasn’t too good with goodbyes… and honestly, neither was Piers. They both just said bye and awkwardly turned away from one another.    
  
The whole plane ride back had been boring and Piers found his thoughts filled with Guzma. He tried to shake the feelings bubbling in his chest, reminding himself that he had too many things on his plate to have a long-distance relationship.    
  
Once the plane landed, Piers grabbed his bags and made his way to Corvitaxi. He was more than ready to be home. Once the Taxi brought him to the gate, and Piers entered, he made a beeline for Isla’s flat. He thanked her and Eliza for watching Marnie, hugging her tight. He’d missed her as much as she had him. Waving goodbye, Piers carried Marnie back towards their flat…   
  
Only to find they’d been evicted while he was gone.    
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Living on the streets for the past six months had been tough. Piers was pretty much overdrawing his account to make sure he didn’t lose Spikemuth as well at this point. The rockstar made camp curry for himself and Marnie, as that was all they really had now. He sighed as he got a text message from Rose.    
  
**_Gala tonight. 7pm. Wear your best suit. Be there on time._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Piers groaned, a Gala was the last thing he wanted to attend. He texted Isla and got her to agree to watch Marnie. Taking her to their Aunt’s, where their things were at, for the time being, Piers showered and got dressed. “‘ll b’ back sometime t’night… thanks again, Auntie.”    
  
“Yer welcome, Piers. ‘ave fun t’night okay?” she said softly.   
  
“‘ll try… I suppose.” He muttered.   
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Piers  _ hated _ these damn things. He was always so bored, and Raihan and Leon were too busy people-pleasing to save him from eyes staring at him. He huffed, grabbing another glass of wine and downing it before refilling his glass yet again.    
  
“Well, I didn’t know you could put down alcohol like that.” A sultry voice chuckled beside him.   
  
Piers blushed and looked up at the man beside him. Tall, long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. Chisled by Arceus himself. Or so his agency said. This was Jaxon, world-famous model. What did a guy like him want with a low life like Piers? He eyed the man, not responding.    
  
“Flirting is harmless isn’t it?” Jaxon chuckled. “Besides, you looked so lonely, and I thought a pretty thing like you shouldn’t be lonely.”    
  
Piers felt like he was being swayed by this man’s words….   
  
Or maybe that was the alcohol.    
  
“Tryin’ t’ get int’ m’ pants?” Piers grumbled. He hated guys like this. Men who thought they owned the world.    
  
Jaxon gently gripped his chin and lifted it, making Piers look into his eyes. The rockstar felt his heart skip a beat as he stared back.  _ What the fuck. _ “No, I just want to make you mine. A masterpiece, such as yourself, shouldn’t be alone. Give me a chance?”   
  
Piers stared, fighting himself in his head. The debate in his mind must have been apparent on his face because Jaxon then said, “What do you have to lose, babe?”   
  
“Alright… fine… once I can get m’ flat back.” Piers muttered.    
  
“Oh, that can be solved.” Jaxon moved back and led Piers to Rose. “Excuse me, Chairman. I’d like to buy back this man’s flat from you.” The blonde flashed a wad of cash.    
  
Rose snatched it. “Done.” He tossed the key to Piers.    
  
Jaxon smiled sweetly at Piers, “Now will you date me?”   
  
“Yes.” Piers breathed, still in awe.    
  
“Shall we return to your place then?” Jaxon was already coaxing him out of the Gala as Piers nodded in response.   
  
What Piers didn’t realize at the time, was that he had just made his life a living Hell. _   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for giving this fic a shot! I hope it was good and that you all enjoyed it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the teen fic! Please enjoy your stay! No guarantees I won't give you feels~


End file.
